Amistad
by IntrepidPoet
Summary: Un modern de les amis, mostrando como sería si vivieran el día de hoy
1. El poeta

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, su llanto había perdido fuerza, más no dejaba de llorar, sus ojos enrojecidos miraban una hoja de papel sobre su pequeño escritorio, un poema.  
Jehan Prouvaire, un poeta, miraba su obra, la había hecho pensando en sus amigos, mientras reían, bebían y se divertían, ahora estaba solo, no era como si lo hubiesen abandonado pero había sucedido algo que no esperaba, la visita de sus padres.

El pequeño departamento estaba a oscuras, ¿o era solo su habitación? "Pon los pies en la tierra y déjate de estas tonterías" recordaba esas hirientes palabras en su mente " has algo con tu vida" volvió a llorar, sabía que sus padres no le entendían pero no debían ser tan duros, deseaba ver a su madre entrar por la puerta, que le abrazara o que intentara comprenderle, pero sabía que no pasaría.

Encendió una pequeña lámpara de mesa y miró de nuevo su poema, ¿En verdad era tan malo? ¿En verdad tenía tan poco talento? Ya no importaba, él nunca se había considerado bueno.  
-Es duro enfrentar la verdad- susurró, su móvil había comenzado a sonar.

-¿Hola?-  
-¡Jehan! Necesito un favor, Grantaire se ha pasado de copas y esta noche no puedo dejarlo en mi casa, lo dejaré en tu apartamento en menos de 15 minutos.-  
-Espera, Baho...- La llamada había terminado.  
Lo que faltaba, un borracho el día que sus padres habían decido aparecerse, ellos ya odiaban a algunos de los amigos del poeta, uno por ser un revolucionario, al que llamaban "un joven inconformista que no puede poner los pies en la tierra" a un boxeador o como le decían "Un joven sin futuro que pasaba su tiempo en peleas sin sentido" ¡y hasta al pobre doctor! "Un hipocondriaco sin futuro en la medicina."

Dejó el móvil a un lado y escondió la cara entre sus manos, estaba triste y ahora conocerían al mas vicioso de sus amigos, nada podía ser peor.  
-Le he rogado a Dios, a las musas, a los dioses de Roma y Grecia ¿Por qué no escuchan mis plegarias? Solo esta noche, que no digan nada de él, de nuestro borracho.-  
La puerta sonó.

-JEHAN!- se escuchó una voz molesta en la habitación de al lado, seguido de la fuerte luz de el pasillo que penetró en su habitación -¿Quién es a esta hora? ¡Son las 3 de la mañana!- Era su padre, un hombre de fuerte carácter y corpulento.  
-No es nadie, debe ser alguien que pasó, niños tal vez, la vecina tiene un par- su voz estaba desganada, había perdido ese brillo, ese encanto.  
-¡Los niños no salen a las 3 de la mañana! Si es uno de esos amiguitos tuyos córrelo, no te dejarán nada bueno- Acto seguido la puerta se cerró de golpe.  
-A veces pienso que ustedes son los que no me dejan nada bueno- susurró en la penumbra, iluminado por la tenue luz de la lámpara. Se puso de pié, tomó el poema y lo arrugó para después dejarlo caer al cesto de basura. Salió de la habitación con pesadez y caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta, la cual abrió sin hacer mucho ruido.

-¡Jehan!- exclamó un borracho Grantaire que apenas se sostenía en pié con ayuda de Bahorel, a lo que el aludido no pudo más que sonreír.  
-Baja la voz 'Taire, que no estoy solo y no querrás que te escuchen- intentaba sonar compresivo y tranquilo.  
Bahorel lo miró, sabía que el poeta estaba mal, pero igualmente sabía que no era el momento para hablar de eso, lo miró comprensivo -¿Dónde lo dejo?- preguntó en voz queda .  
-Llévalo a mi habitación- dijo en voz queda, Bahorel se sorprendió ante la petición y el borracho ni se inmutó.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido llevaron a Grantaire a la habitación del poeta, y lo depositaron en la cama, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa mientras el borracho se retorcía en la cama.  
El par de amigos salieron, y en la puerta se despidieron.  
-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que pasa, Jehan- dijo el boxeador con seriedad y comprensión.  
-Lo se, Baho- respondió el poeta –gracias- sonrió con melancolía y cerró la puerta.

El boxeador seguía afuera, frente a la puerta cerrada, negó lentamente con la cabeza y se marchó.

-¿Quién ha sido?- preguntó el padre de Jehan con violencia.  
-Bahorel… -respondió el poeta, miró a su padre –Descansa- dijo sin mirarlo y se adentró a su habitación, donde yacía un borracho Grantaire, que al parecer había tomado el pequeño cesto para vomitar, Jehan suspiró y cerró con seguro la puerta tras de sí, ya no había forma de recuperar el poema que había escrito hace unas horas.  
A pesar de la hora, seguía con sus jean y sus camisas estampadas con alguna flor, miró al borracho el cual había dejado de vomitar y dormía como un bebé.  
Se sacó la ropa y se puso un pijama cómodo, con cuidado se metió en la cama, no le importaba dormir al lado de Grantaire, y aunque este se asustaría al verlo despertar a su lado, después daría explicaciones.  
Cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.


	2. Buenos días borracho

Un aroma dulce ¿Flores acaso? Si, eso parecía ser. Inhaló ese dulce aroma y abrió los ojos con trabajo; el sol que penetraba por la ventana le resultaba enceguecedor. Se giró con pereza en la mullida cama y estiró sus brazos a los lados, hasta que un bulto a su lado lo sobresaltó.

-Qué coño- exclamó en voz baja un resacoso Grantaire al ver al joven pelirrojo durmiendo a su lado, entrecerró los ojos para poder apreciar mejor la imagen del poeta sin poder evitar sonreír. Lo último que recordaba era estar en un pub con Bahorel.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, y tomó los lentes de sol de Jehan, unos Ray-Ban cafés, "mucho mejor" se dijo internamente mientras miraba la habitación del poeta. A pesar de que Jehan no cerraba bajo llave su habitación él nunca había entrado, probablemente porque no le interesaba, o porque siempre estaba demasiado borracho como para hacerlo.  
Miró el cesto de basura e hizo una mueca.  
Vómito.  
Y era su vómito, ya lo limpiaría. Caminó por la pequeña estancia, mirando con curiosidad los libros de poesía de este, y entre su caminata un papel se pegó a su pie desnudo. Movió la pierna con violencia, pero este parecía no desprenderse y de mala gana se inclinó a quitarlo.

_"Hombres que creen en el futuro, hombres necios ellos los llaman,_  
_yo los llamo héroes, yo los llamo amigos._  
_Entre las burlas de muchos y aplausos de otros,_  
_ellos creen, ellos confían, ellos esperan."_

¿Acaso hablaba de ellos? ¿Hablaba de sus amigos? Lo más probable era que así fuera, ¡Y qué pensamientos los de aquel poeta! Grantaire no pudo hacer más que sonreír.  
Tomó un bolígrafo, para su suerte Jehan solía dejarlos a simple vista, de hecho, estaban regados por todo el apartamento junto con hojas de papel, no sabía cuando podía venírsele una buena idea, y comenzó a transcribir.  
La hoja original estaba arrugada y la tinta corrida por las lagrimas la noche anterior, pero la letra de Jehan era muy clara y no tuvo problema en hacerlo.

-Creo que está listo- dijo mirando las hojas en limpio, de cierto modo se sentía bien, no solía ayudar en nada, por el contrario, siempre daba problemas o eso era lo que él sentía. –Una taza de café no me vendría nada mal- suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Jehan! ¡Vago perezoso!- Alguien golpeó la puerta desde fuera y Grantaire retrocedió un poco. -¡Levántate ya!- Aquella forma de gritarle a su amigo le enfureció, estaba decido a abrir la puerta y decirle unas cuantas cosas a aquel hombre cuando una mano se deslizó delicadamente sobre por su espalda hasta su hombro.  
Grantaire se giró.

-Jehan…- dijo en voz baja el moreno.  
-Ocúltate 'taire, te lo explicaré más tarde- la voz dulce del poeta hizo que Grantaire obedeciera, y cuando este se ocultó Jehan abrió la puerta.

El hombre fuera de la habitación miraba al poeta con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Necesitas algo, papá?- preguntó con voz tranquila el poeta.  
-Eres un flojo, ¡Date un baño y vístete! Tu madre quiere conocer la ciudad- el hombre se giró –A si, y córtate ese cabello, pareces una chica-  
-Si, papá- dijo sin ánimos.

La verdad es que teniendo un padre militar le era difícil poder ser él mismo. Regresó a la habitación y cerró bajo llave de nuevo.  
-Él es mi padre- dijo Jehan con la cabeza baja haciendo que los rojos mechones le cubrieran el rostro –Por eso estás en mi habitación y no en la de invitados-  
Grantaire asintió. Tal vez él no sabía lo que era tener a un padre estricto y de carácter duro pero sabía lo que era tener un padre que no te comprendiera, después de todo, algo tenían en común.  
-No te preocupes Jehan, creo que me iré ya- dijo mientras caminaba a la cama para ponerse las botas –Gracias por lo de anoche-  
Jehan negó lentamente, haciendo que su cabello se balanceara alrededor de su rostro –No es nada- respondió con una sonrisa cálida.

Con el mismo cuidado con el que el borracho entró al apartamento, salió; acompañado por el poeta hasta la puerta.  
Jehan estaba cansado, odiaba que sus padres le visitaran; les quería pero odiaba tenerlos cerca. Regresó a su habitación por algo de ropa, no deseaba salir del baño y que su padre lo viera con una simple toalla a la cintura, lo más probable es que le dijera algo con respecto a su cuerpo y no estaba de humor como para escucharlo. Tomó unos jeans y una de sus típicas camisas con flores, la cual miró por un largo tiempo, su padre le diría algo por las flores; suspiró y sacó otra, una azul claro sin ningún estampado, esa le iría mejor.  
Pasó de largo su escritorio y entró al baño, abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua mientras se desvestía, una vez sin ropa entró al chorro del agua. Lavó su cabello y su cuerpo lentamente, usaba shampu con aroma a flores al igual que el jabón que usaba para su cuerpo.  
Una vez listo salió del baño, limpio y vestido.

-Estoy listo, papá- dijo mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación para invitados, la cual se abrió de inmediato dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo y piel blanca, con algunas pecas en su rostro y sus hombros, definitivamente Jehan se parecía a su madre.  
-Buenos días, mamá- su voz había sufrido un cambio, su madre le daba esa seguridad y cariño que su padre no le daba.  
-Buenos días, hijo- sonrió su madre, al igual que Jehan, la voz de la mujer era calida y estaba llena de dulzura. A veces Jehan se preguntaba como su madre había podido casarse con el hombre tosco y agresivo que era su padre.

-En un momento estamos listos hijo- sonrió su madre  
-Vale, iré por el móvil- la voz de Jehan sonaba más animada.

En la cocina, no.  
En la salita, nada.  
El baño, tampoco.  
¿Dónde había dejado el móvil?  
Regresó a su habitación a buscarlo, entre las sabanas no estaba, ni en la mesita de noche, tampoco bajo la cama, estaría en el escritorio.  
-¡Ajá!- Exclamó el poeta al ver el aparato, lo tomó en sus manos y se giró pero algo no estaba bien. Frunció el ceño y regresó la mirada al escritorio, estaban sus bolígrafos, sus hojas y su poema, ¡El poema que había desechado la noche anterior! ¿Qué hacía allí? No, eso no era lo más raro, lo extraño es que no era ni su letra, su letra era bonita y airosa, fácil de leer, esta era indescifrable.

_"Tienes él talento, no lo eches a perder"_

El poeta sonrió, Grantaire.  
Más que por la letra indescifrable, esa pequeña nota al final le reveló su identidad, esas fueron las mismas palabras que Jehan le dijo a Grantaire apenas 6 meses antes, cuando este dibujaba en las orillas de las servilletas, cuando pensaba que no tenía talento para nada, cuando no había notado la forma en que pintaba "Tienes el talento 'taire, no lo eches a perder". Probablemente fue gracias a Jehan que el borracho había entrado a una universidad a estudiar artes, él fue el primero en notar que Grantaire podía pintar y pintar muy bien.


	3. Una chica más

Hacía un día soleado, la mañana estaba entrada y caía el medio día, cada quien parecía encargarse de sus propios asuntos.  
No muy lejos del piso del poeta había un piso más, un piso que compartían tres amigos, tres amigos que no importa cuánto lo intentaran, no paraban de discutir.

La luz penetraba por una de las habitaciones, haciendo que un joven adormilado abriera con pereza los ojos, Courfeyrac.  
Suspiró con pesadez y se incorporo en la cama, a su lado estaba una bella joven de cabello castaño; Courfeyrac sonrió, la noche anterior había ido a beber con 2 de sus amigos, Bahorel y Grantaire, y él, como es de costumbre, terminó liándose con una linda chica del bar, la miró por todo el tiempo que pudo, sus hombros morenos y suaves, su cabello rizado y su bien delineado perfil, la chica era preciosa y eso era algo de lo que él alardeaba, siempre se conseguía a las chicas más lindas; se inclinó a besar a la joven para despertarla con un sutil beso, pero algo llegó antes a ella que aquel beso.

-¡Marius a nadie le importa tu alma solitaria, cierra la boca ya!- Se escuchaban los gritos desde la cocina del apartamento.  
-¡Si hubieras estado allí sabrías como se siente que alguien te deje flechado!- Replicaba otra voz.

Maruis y Enjolras.

La joven abrió los ojos algo extrañada y con pereza, ¿Qué eran esos gritos? él le había dicho que vivía solo.  
-Buenos días- dijo Courfeyrac con una sonrisa,  
-Hola cariño, ¿Qué es ese escándalo?- preguntó tallándose los ojos  
-Bueno… recuerdas que te dije que tenía un piso- apretó los labios intentando contener una sonrisilla –Pues, el piso no es solo mío-  
La expresión de la chica cambió de un momento a otro, se paró de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, buscó su ropa por el piso, pero para su mala suerte muchas de sus prendas superiores se encontraban en la salita del apartamento.  
-Oh, al menos di algo ¿Estuve bien anoche?- preguntaba Courfeyrac con un tono burlón en su voz, pregunta que la chica no se molestó en responder, y una vez que estuvo vestida con todas las prendas suyas que había en la habitación, caminó hasta él y le dio una fuerte cachetada.  
Courfeyrac no se lo esperaba.

La puerta se abrió, y los dos jóvenes de la cocina miraron a la chica como si fuera de lo más normal que estuviera allí, después siguieron con su conversación ¿Con qué debían mezclar los huevos para el desayuno? ¿Chorizo o pimientos?  
La joven tomó el resto de sus prendas de la salita y salió de la casa, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras ella.

-¡Courf!- era la voz del líder, de Enjolras; Courfeyrac suspiró.  
-¿Qué pasa E?- preguntó Courf mientras salía de la habitación sobándose la mejilla  
-Tienes que dejar de traer mujeres- Dijo Marius con voz calmada mientras se servía algo de café  
-Eso- continuó el rubio con aire solemne, -no puedes traer mujeres todas las noches, es incomodo para todos al amanecer-  
-Para ellas especialmente, al darse cuenta que los escuchamos la noche anterior- se burló Marius.  
Courf asintió, no iba a cumplir, pero les diría que si solo para ahorrarse problemas.  
-¿Qué es para el desayuno? Estoy hambriento-  
-Enjolras y yo no decidimos, ¿Chorizo o pimientos?-  
-Pimientos- respondió Courf mientras se servía un vaso con jugo.  
Enjolras suspiró.  
-Desayunen ustedes, yo tengo clases- dijo el rubio  
-Pero E, hoy es sábado-  
-¿Y que con eso? Debo presentar un examen, los veo en el musain más tarde-

El rubio se despidió con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba su mochila y salía de su piso.

-Y ¿Ya te acostaste con la rubia?- preguntó distraídamente Courf.  
El rubor subió por el rostro Marius, cosa que hizo reír al otro.  
-Lo tomaré como un no-

Entre risas y burlas de ambos terminaron el desayuno, más tarde se encontrarían con el resto de sus amigos.


	4. El doctor y el boxeador

El teléfono sonaba.  
-¡Joly!- gritó un hombre que dormía en el sofá  
-¡Ya voy!- respondió este, mientras salía corriendo de una de las habitaciones para responder la llamada.

-Hola-  
-¡Joly, hola! habrá reunión en el musain más tarde, trae a Baho-  
-Vale Marius, hasta después- Terminó la llamada y miro a Bahorel que estaba recostado en el sofá junto a la mesita del teléfono.

-¿No pudiste responder tú?- Joly lo miraba algo molesto  
-No-  
-¡Pero si estás al lado del teléfono!-  
Behorel se incorporó en el sofá -¡Yo te dije que no pusiéramos teléfono fijo!-  
-¡¿Y si hay una emergencia que?!-  
-¡Para eso está el móvil!-  
-¡El móvil puede descargarse!-  
-¡Y puede que si llaman no estemos en casa!-  
Joly se pasó las manos por el cabello, tirando levemente de él –¡A veces no sé por qué accedí vivir contigo!-  
Bahorel se puso de pié -¡Porque nadie más soporta vivir con un hipocondriaco!-  
Ambos se miraron e intentaron calmarse, Joly sabía que si provocaba a Bahorel terminaría mal y Bahorel sabía que sin Joly no habría quien le curara sus heridas por las constantes peleas.  
-Vale Joly, lo siento-  
-Lo lamento igual, Baho- dijo desviando la mirada al sofá -¿Qué es eso?-  
Bahorel miró el sofá -¿La mancha? Sangre supongo-  
La expresión de Joly cambió de un segundo a otro y con el ceño fruncido empujó levemente a su amigo para apreciar mejor la mancha, Bahorel solo reprimía una sonrisa-  
-¿¡Desde cuando está esa mancha allí?!- Corrió Joly a por un cepillo, jabón, varios desinfectantes y un cubo con agua, su compañero no pudo evitar echarse a reír.  
-Un par de días- respondió entre risas mientras miraba al estudiante de medicina ponerse unos guantes de latex.  
-¿¡Sabes lo difícil que es limpiar la sangre!?- Joly ya había comenzado a tallar con fuerza aquella mancha.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo.  
-Di nuevamente que no lo necesitamos-  
-Podrían llamar al móvil-  
Sonó denuevo.  
-Responde-  
Bahorel bufó y respondió la llamada.

-¿Si?-  
-¿Bahorel?-  
-Ah 'Ferre ¿Qué tal, todo bien?-  
-Eh si si, solo… ¿podrías pasar a mi piso? Necesito que Enjolras lea unos documentos sobre esa ley que… bueno, él sabrá cuando los lea, se los daría yo mismo esta tarde, pero llegaré después de la hora al musain, estoy cargado de tarea y en verdad debe leerlos lo antes posible, ¿Te importaría dárselos?- la voz del estudiante de filosofía tenía un tono suplicante al que el boxeadorr no pudo resistirse.  
-Vale vale entiendo, no tardo mucho en llegar-  
-Gracias Baho-  
-No es nada, paso después del almuerzo-  
-Claro y gracias de nuevo-

Al terminar la llamada, Joly ya había borrado la mancha de sangre, estaba sentado en el piso apoyado con un codo en el sofá y el rostro en la mano, lo miraba con una sonrisa.  
-¿Esa cara qué?-  
-Si hasta la voz te cambia al hablar con el filósofo-  
Bahorel frunció el ceño –Eres un loco-  
-Ah Baho, no niegues lo que es obvio- la sonrisa de Joly no desaparecía  
-Cierra la boca- el boxeador se acercó a su compañero y dándole un empujón con el pié en el pecho lo hizo caer de espaldas.  
-¡Bahorel!- Joly se puso de pie en un segundo, se sacó la playera y la lanzó al suelo -¿¡Sabes cuantas bacterias viven en la suela de tu mugrosa bota!?- Indignado, se inclinó a levantar su playera –Voy a darme un baño-  
-Lo que digas- La expresión de Bahorel era divertida, Joly podía ser molesto a veces pero su obsesión por la limpieza le divertía.

Pasó poco más de un cuarto de hora sin que Joly saliera del baño.  
-¡Por todos los santos Joly! ¡Sal ya del puto baño, tengo que mear!-  
-¡No puedo!¡Debo ponerme mis ungüentos!-  
-Joly, terminaré meando en una botella si no abres la puerta! ¡Además, ¿ungüentos para qué?!-  
-¡No Baho, espera!¡Son para mi alergia al sol! -  
-¡Con un demonio Joly! ¡Tu no tienes alergia al sol!-  
La puerta por fin se abrió, Joly salió y Bahorel entró corriendo.

Minutos más tarde, la vejiga de Bahorel estaba vacía.  
-Voy a salir a comer algo ¿Vienes?-  
-¿Comida callejera? No sabes si esta desinfectada la verdura o si se lavaron las manos antes de tocar la carne o si tocaron dinero o..- El boxeador lo interrumpió  
-Ya entendí ya entendí, en ese caso nos vemos en el musain más tarde-

El boxeador tomó las llaves de su auto, era el único en el grupo de amigos con auto, una Jeep verde del '85, estaba en malas condiciones, pero la adoraba.  
Vivían en el último piso, a petición del doctor, para él la luz entraba mejor, la ventilación era mejor y ayudaba a alguna de sus muchas enfermedades que no poseía.  
Bajó las escaleras y subió a su auto, lo encendió y se puso en marcha, iría a algún lugar de comida rápida y luego a casa del filósofo.


End file.
